


离婚战役 4

by QingRen



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingRen/pseuds/QingRen
Summary: 分别真的是个很神奇的东西，足够时长的分别可以让人暂时消除不好的记忆，留存下的难过和不舍会被无限放大，然后变成最单纯的一份想念。





	离婚战役 4

**Author's Note:**

> 分别真的是个很神奇的东西，足够时长的分别可以让人暂时消除不好的记忆，留存下的难过和不舍会被无限放大，然后变成最单纯的一份想念。

Chapter 抉择

“不对！”张导不耐烦地捏了捏鼻梁骨，他记得试戏的时候林彦俊的表现挺不错啊，怎么拍到关键时刻突然就掉链子了，这没有念过电影学院的年轻爱豆就是不靠谱。

林彦俊转身躺倒在床上，他有些控制不住地喘着气，半敞着的胸膛大幅度起伏。灯光师把室内光线调成暖黄色，林彦俊觉得气温都仿佛升高了十度，一向不怕热的他恍惚觉得有种即将汗如雨下的趋势。躺在他身旁的女主演坐起来喝了一口助理递来的水，她一手捂着胸口处被解开的旗袍纽扣，一手遮着开衩的裙摆，脸上不用打腮红都足够入戏的红晕迟迟不能散去，喝完水还不忘悄悄回头用余光瞥了林彦俊一眼。

“怎么就不对呢，”张导把剧本卷成柱状握在手心，急躁地来回挪步，“只是一个隐晦镜头而已，怎么就找不到感觉呢，都是成年人了。”他记不清这段戏给林彦俊讲了多少遍，可是不管他怎么灌输专业性的技巧，林彦俊始终找不到感觉，他可以理解新人演员第一次拍床戏的窘迫感，但是这一小段连裤子都不用脱的擦边球他们已经磨了两天了，要是今天再搞不定，他真的会用极端手段。

女主演看了看导演，又看了看林彦俊，最终还是小心翼翼地说：“要不就不拍脸了？”张导的吹毛求疵业内皆有所闻，他想都没想就拒绝：“不可能！”张导的座右铭是只有他换掉的演员，没有他拍不出的效果，就算磨死在一个镜头，也绝不会改变自己的idea。

“你，”张导指着林彦俊，“跟我过来。”

林彦俊扶着床褥坐起来，说实话他真的有点虚，哪有人拍个床戏连续拍两天的，而且也不是真枪实战，每次还都是一成不变的动作。

张导决定还是要再给他私下激一激。“彦俊啊，你没谈过恋爱？”张导狐疑地看着他。林彦俊愣住，缓了一会才意识到导演是什么意思，不过还没等他回答，张导就接着道：“你要试着去回忆自己的感觉。”林彦俊自己也不知道，说实话，他每次跨坐在女主演身上的一瞬间整个人就会不由自主地僵住，别说演戏了，能把台词背出来都难。

“我说啊，”张导语重心长地把手拍在林彦俊肩膀，“你这么拖下去只会越拍越没感觉，那种初夜的悸动，你越累就越找不到。”

初夜的悸动...

林彦俊觉得嗓子有点干。他拿过桌上的一瓶矿泉水，拧开，喝下，喝着喝着就出了神，自己都没意识到自己一口气喝完了一整瓶。张导看着他，诧异地眨了眨眼：“咳，那个，既然是有经验，还...有想法的，你就大方一点，把心中所想全都表现出来不就行了？别藏着掖着。”林彦俊看着手中空掉的瓶子，有些尴尬地挠了挠脖子，回道：“您误会了，我...我是因为找不到想法。”

张导皱眉：“前面的感情戏都很到位，就算放在现实中也确实该到那一步了，怎么就唯独在床上入不了戏呢？”

难道要坦白说我从好几年前开始就没做过上面的那个了？

林彦俊意味不明地挑了挑眉，做攻方是男人的生理本能，按理说就算自己被压制了四年，突然让他换个角色也是可以的，但前提...他烦躁地用双手捂住眼睛，他吻女主的时候，解她纽扣的时候，从裙角把手探进去的时候，都伴随着一股挥之不去的瘙痒，而这瘙痒不是来源于对方，而是来自自己。并不是入不了戏，而是一旦入戏，便会更找不到感觉。他觉得自己陷入了前所未有的瓶颈期，不论是演技上的瓶颈还是感情上的瓶颈。如果能时刻记得自己是演员的身份，那么一切都可以进行的很顺利，可一旦入戏，他就完全感知不到角色的爱意。他不知道怎么去爱一个人，他也接收不到对方的爱，剧本没有出错，女主没有出错，出错的只有他自己，他发现自己没办法爱一个人，在戏里也不行。

这些话其实应该讲给导演听，他此刻缺乏了最基本的情感共鸣，这是很严重的问题，需要导演帮他开导，协助他解决。可是他说不出口。不是害怕曾经的恋情曝光，也不是怕自己被导演换掉，而是自卑，对于自己破碎感情的自卑，一段爱情亲手毁在他手里，被践踏成粉末，四年的支撑功亏一篑，他不想要同情，不想要开导，就算自己放得下，也一辈子说不出口。

“要不，”张导叹了口气，“试一试更接近现实的表现。”林彦俊皱眉：“什么意思？”张导看了眼仔远处坐着的女主演，回道：“她今早就跟我讲过了，半实战也行。”林彦俊瞬间瞪大了眼睛，有些不确定地问道：“半实战是指...？”

“脱衣服。”

林彦俊咽了咽口水，虽然他预料到张导可能会采取这样的行动，但没想到居然是女方先提出来。“可是，这不贴近剧情氛围吧？”他们的擦边球程度需要满足广电要求，一旦脱了衣服，可能会瞬间上一限制级。张导也是思虑过这个问题：“身体的部分已经拍好，我现在只要取表情。”

他知道张导说出这句话的时候自己就已经没有拒绝的余地了，一个人业务能力差到需要女方先做牺牲，他但凡还有点羞耻心，都不该拒绝。比起被导演反复凌虐式重拍，在片场听到“算了算了，就这样吧”对于新人演员才是最可怕的一件事。

“下半身可以留内衣，上半身脱光。”

机位和灯光在重新调整，林彦俊有些崩溃地蹲在地上抱住后脑勺。男三号走到他身边拍了拍他的背：“如果实在代入不了情感，试试体会孤独。”林彦俊抬头，男三笑着蹲在他身边，这是一个非常有经验的专业前辈，只是没有机遇所以一直不火，但是人品非常好，在片场帮了林彦俊很多。

“您的意思是...”林彦俊好像懂了一点。男三点头：“孤独是最能引发激情的一个状态，比热恋来得更动荡。”

林彦俊撑着额头想了很久，其实这样的感触他真的有，虽然自己在努力回避。他已经过了精虫上脑的年纪，但是不得不承认，每一个被孤独和空虚侵占的夜晚，都有如浪潮一般的深情和恨意交织袭来，屡屡打击在他感情的最后一道薄膜之上，让他在一瞬间不得不沦为感性的俘虏。

可这不是初夜的悸动。他已经记不清初夜到底有什么特别的细节了，但他隐约可以感知到那种期待已久的冲动，对方炽热掌心也抚慰不了的紧张感，一边想要退缩一边却打定主意要拥有的矛盾。这怎么会是孤独，明明是拥有了一切却还在恃宠生娇。

“人在孤独的时候总会回想过去，你也会吧，”男三说道，“孤独和想念融合在一起，才是最真实的情感，不管是不是初夜，最起码是没有虚假成分的东西。”

张导叫了林彦俊的名字，他思绪飘忽着解开纽扣，坐在床边的时候却没有了要逃离的想法。他转头看着女主充满情欲的眼神，突然就明白了孤独的意思。他想起《春光乍泄》里黎耀辉说的话：“我以为我跟他不一样，原来寂寞的时候，每个人都一样。”

他转身跨坐在女主演身上，上身的衬衫被扯下丢到一边，他按照导演的指示将腰带解开，已经无暇顾及下体有没有开始膨胀，他俯身吻住对方。林彦俊发现自己的脑子里在过电影，一个个破碎的片段呼啸而过，飓风吹起的除了情欲，还有无限的恨意。其实他不怪谁，但他就是恨，他恨好多人，好多事，也恨自己，他恨这份孤独，这么久了还不放过他，在如此紧密的工作中也能跳出来侵蚀他的心脏。

林彦俊吻着她的脖颈，那里没有突出的喉结。“救救我。”他念错了台词，但这三个字仿佛是处于本能。他在求助，也不知到底有没有入戏，他只知道自己在求助，在找一个有光亮的地方，一个突破口，一个逃生口。

“卡！很好！”

林彦俊起身的时候才发现自己右半张脸已经被泪水完全浸透，撑着床角的手在抖，抖到他没办法控制。张导脸上终于露出了满意的神色，虽然欠缺了初夜感，但这种夹杂着痛和恨的情绪更能融合进俩人在动荡年代的心绪，怀才不遇的恨，求之不得的欲，他突然觉得林彦俊这个新人演员真的会让人眼前一亮。

 

陈立农从录音棚出来的时候已经午夜了，他的个人EP已经录完两首歌，最后一首正在进行中，年初应该可以上线。他需要忙一点，这段时间他参与了团队的所有行程，林彦俊进组后的几个月已经习惯性缺席，所以他必须去撑场子。品牌方的各种线下活动他也一概不推，差点成为娱乐圈劳模，甚至有吃瓜新闻开始扒他的收入了。

他没有要小白送，而是独自开车回家。他不是个认真的司机，从来不听交通广播，车载收音机永远都在FM96，那是一个私人频道，有一次调频的时候无意中调到的。这个频道没有播音员，全天候播放歌单，都是些很冷门的小众歌曲，各国语言都有，一周都不会重复。他和林彦俊很喜欢这个频道的音乐，只可惜没人报歌名，如果是中文歌和英文歌的话还能通过歌词查找，其他语言就不行了。

一开始林彦俊还会用听歌识曲，后来即使再喜欢也不会搜了。

他还记得林彦俊仰头靠在副驾驶椅背上说：“对一件事最感兴趣的时候，就是不了解的时候。”当时他还打趣地回应：“那你很了解我了，是不是就对我不感兴趣了？”林彦俊斜着眼镜白了他一眼：“都是我的人了，有什么可感兴趣的。”

陈立农突然觉得鼻子有点酸，他把音量调大了些，FM96今天的歌单全是听不懂的语言，节奏还格外欢快，明明和他的心境完全不符。他把车头调转，驶向了城市的西郊的方向，那是他们原先的家。房子已经几个月没有来过人了，这是他们刚有足够积蓄时买的，房产证上还是两个名字。当初林彦俊想要在交通便利的地方买套公寓，但陈立农坚持要在郊区买别墅，一是为了养狗，二是图个清净。他们来看房的时候，文青林彦俊被这周边的环境说服了，不过狗一直到最后都没养，实在太忙，他们不能对自己照顾的小生命不负责任。陈立农把书房的那把按摩椅上的灰尘擦干净，坐上去小憩了一会儿，他不愿意再想了，思考人生多累啊，他才22岁，不想把自己放在绝望的牢笼里，感情嘛，难过了就哭，开心了就笑，爱他爱到不行的时候就抱住狠狠亲一口，实在想他了就回来看看...挺简单的。

他在书房睡着了，第二天早晨七点钟就自然醒，睁开眼的时候，他突然看见书架上孤零零的一本书。陈立农还以为自己看错了，他记得林彦俊走的时候带空了书架。

《Me Before You》他记得这本书，当初俩人钻在被窝里看完电影的时候林彦俊哭湿了他的睡衣，第二天他就拿着书回来，结果是全英文的。陈立农一脸黑线地问他你难道还是怕我偷看啊？林彦俊却说是为了闲暇的时候锻炼英文。

陈立农翻开封皮，扉页处写着一句话“你不能改變別人，你只能儘量去愛他們”这是林彦俊的文青习惯，每看一本书都会把最喜欢的句子抄到扉页，陈立农很嫌弃他的狗爬字，每次都会说你的书法把这么美好的意境给毁了，然后接收对方一个爆栗。其实他知道林彦俊没把这本书看完，从横截面的泛黄程度就能看出来，他顶多看了三分之一，却故意把书签夹得很后面。陈立农心里骂他真是装逼成瘾，然后抽出书签。

又是一行狗爬字：“你是我每天早晨醒來的動力”。

他转头看向窗外蒙蒙亮的天空，手指轻轻发抖，那几个丑丑的字印在他眼里，说不清也道不明。其实陈立农一直对《Me Before You》没什么特别的好评，他只觉得是个强行催泪弹罢了，所以看着林彦俊梨花带雨的时候他甚至还笑这哥哥有点太感性。但是他现在突然想要把电影翻出来再看一遍，或者买本中文版的书看一遍。原来他一直都不懂林彦俊。

 

“这是林彦俊粉丝送来的应援车。”副导演招呼大家休息，看着粉丝成天又是送午餐又是送甜点的，心里感叹如今这爱豆真是当得爽快，连他们这群工作人员都能跟着沾光，他前两天还收到一副价格不菲的墨镜，盒子里的卡片写着“谢谢照顾林彦俊”。不过说实话，把他们这群工作人员哄开心了也确实有好处，从服化组到灯光组，几乎所有人都很喜欢林彦俊，连编剧都给他不停加戏改戏，张导自从那场床戏之后对林彦俊刮目相看，后面怎么拍怎么顺利。

林彦俊前去应援车附近和粉丝致谢，他笑着和她们聊天，和她们拍照，拍完之后把手指抵在唇边说不要把路透发出去喔，笑出一个深深的酒窝。

粉丝离开之后林彦俊从应援车上拿了一板巧克力，今天下午没有他的戏份，他可以在附近散散心。今天取景的地方是一个江南古镇，这是女主角的家乡。林彦俊撕开巧克力的包装，靠在小桥边的石墩上掰下一块放进嘴里。巧克力是一个非常特别的东西，这是他曾经在一个采访里说过的话。你的怪癖就是爱吃巧克力啊，这也是他曾经在一个采访里说过的话。

他看着小河上漂浮着的木船，河边放置的浣衣木盆，一排排空置但精致的小屋，突然想到如果自己没有出道，而是好好读完高校，去做一份专业相关的工作，也许休假的时候和家人朋友去江南游玩，租一间河边的客栈，一住就是一个月，哪怕每天连着wifi坐在窗边打游戏也行，挂掉的时候就冲窗外的小贩叫喊一声买份小吃。

他正想象着世外桃源般的生活，突然手上的巧克力被人掰掉一块，他刚一转头就被巧克力吻住，哦不，被巧克力味的嘴唇。人在浪漫的心绪中真的很宽容，林彦俊回想着刚刚自己构建出的场景，恍惚地接受了这个吻。陈立农把巧克力传送到他的嘴里便乖乖移开嘴巴，然后紧紧拥抱了他。林彦俊睁着眼说不清自己是什么想法，他被这个熟悉到不能再熟悉的小孩抱着，被一股想念到不能再想念的气息围绕，他没办法推开对方，就任由他撒娇。

“我想你了。”小孩把头埋进他的肩窝里，巧克力的味道黏附在两人同频起伏的胸口。林彦俊条件反射性地摸了摸他的头，我也想你，好想啊。

分别真的是个很神奇的东西，足够时长的分别可以让人暂时消除不好的记忆，留存下的难过和不舍会被无限放大，然后变成最单纯的一份想念。

陈立农亲了亲他的脖子，呜咽道：“你不要讨厌我。”林彦俊突然觉得好难过，难过到所有话都被卡死在喉咙里。如果换做是以前，他会捏着陈立农的下巴说：“我怎么舍得讨厌你，笨蛋。”但是他现在说不出口，所有能打到陈立农心上的伤害，他通通做过了一遍，对方也是如此，两个彼此相恨到极致的人，居然也会为对方难过。

林彦俊掰着陈立农的肩膀让他站直，小孩红着眼睛看他，他轻轻叹了口气，握住小孩的手说我们进屋说吧。是刚刚还在他脑海里呈现过的小屋，开门进去之后好像也并没有他幻想中的那么好嘛，比起影视效果，更像一个披着古香外套的现代化旅馆。陈立农坐在床上，林彦俊在门前研究许久都没找到锁门的方法，只好扭头走到陈立农身边。陈立农搂着林彦俊的双腿，仰头看他，林彦俊看到他没忍住的泪水从眼角溢出来，抬手帮他擦掉。

“做吧。”

 

在做爱这件事上，果然还是和陈立农更合拍一点。虽说在性爱中途想起别人是一个非常不好的行为，但林彦俊就是不由自主地会做一个小小的比较，或许还带着点满足感和虚荣心，就像一个小学生刚刚和死对头说完你滑板玩得不行啊，和我哥哥差远了，然后哥哥就踩着滑板出现了的那种小窃喜。陈立农的唇舌之间都是巧克力味儿，他曾经也在采访里说过，恋爱是巧克力味。你看，这样两个喜欢在悬崖边蹦迪的人，最擅长做的就是把不可说的事情玩着花样在万众瞩目中说到尽兴。

“亲我。”陈立农含住林彦俊的双唇，邀请对方的舌头探入，解开他繁琐的军统大衣是一件很费力的事，陈立农刚解到一半就烦了，试图用蛮力拽开。林彦俊抓住他的手腕说：“别心急。”他的舌尖还在陈立农的口腔里游走，三个字说着也带些含糊，陈立农只好慢下来，坏习惯要改，戏服是剧组的，搞坏了会很贵。林彦俊看着陈立农听话慢下来的动作，忍不住轻轻一笑，结果这从嗓眼里挤出的温柔音律又点燃陈立农下身更烈的火，他突然咬住林彦俊的舌头，对方痛得吸了口气，他吮吸着林彦俊舌尖残留的巧克力味道，强势地霸占了他整个口腔。

终于把那套烦人的戏服全部扒掉之后，陈立农沉迷地看着林彦俊赤裸的躯体，他真的很渴。他一边揉着对方的阴茎，一边吮吸胸口挺立的茱萸，林彦俊揉着他的头发忍不住发出哼气的声音，他不得不承认今天的情迷是有一点表演成分在里面的，好像赌气一般地想给张导看看，他明明可以把床戏演得很好，前提是给他一个优秀的床伴。陈立农爱惨了他这副模样，出于奖赏，动作都轻柔了许多。林彦俊不允许他把草莓印在肋骨以上，于是他只能对着他的腰腹一通啃咬，那里的皮肤实在太软，陈立农甚至忍不住把头埋进去感知他的温度。林彦俊被他痒得笑出声，太过甜蜜的笑声反馈给他的是力道更重的揉掐。

陈立农扶着他的腰将他的双腿搭在自己肩膀上，右手食指捅入干涩的甬道，林彦俊皱着眉闷哼一声，还扭了扭腰调整一个更舒服的角度。陈立农用左手掐着他腰间软肉，问道：“床戏拍过了吗？”林彦俊诚实地点头。第二根手指进去，陈立农又问：“那感觉怎么样？”林彦俊咬着下唇，两颊已经红到能滴出血来，他呢喃：“不怎么样。”陈立农实在想要亲他，但由于两人腿长的原因，就着这个姿势要非常用力才能俯下身子，林彦俊感觉自己的腰都快要被折成两截，这姿势对于一个筋骨硬的人来说真是不太友好，陈立农勉勉强强地舔到他的嘴唇和红红的脸蛋才满意地直起身子，又接着问：“对她起反应了吗？”小孩子就是喜欢刨根问底，林彦俊没好气道：“没有。”第三根手指进去，林彦俊闷哼着闭上了眼睛。“为什么呢？”陈立农的三根手指在甬道中打转，原本干涩的内壁如今已湿成一片。林彦俊扭着头答不上来，但是陈立农好像没打算在得到答案之前放过他，他的手指已经将穴口撑到足够大的尺寸，但就是不进去。

“因为...”林彦俊咬着嘴唇回头看他，“只想着你。”陈立农满意地亲了亲他的大腿，然后将自己的巨物顶在了洞口。“水这么多，到底是想了多久？”陈立农用力向前一顶，穴口湿得厉害，他几乎是一杆进洞。“唔——”林彦俊叫出声，他伸手想要去触碰陈立农，可惜离得太远，抓了半天也只抓到空气。陈立农接住他的手，攥进掌心里，下身又一次用力，阴茎几乎全部没入。林彦俊本能地扣住手指，给陈立农的手心里抠出四个指甲印，陈立农将他的手拿到嘴边轻轻落下一个吻，然后开始高频率地运动。

“唔…嗯——”林彦俊抓着陈立农的手，断断续续的短音节从嗓子里跑出来，“啊…”陈立农扭头咬了咬他大腿内侧的软肉，口感甚好，每一次撞击到G点都会有一股水顺着穴口流出来，黏腻的水声与皮肤的拍打声产生共鸣，一段让人上瘾的乐曲。陈立农把手指放在林彦俊嘴里，林彦俊不敢用力咬他，只好乖乖地伸出舌头舔舐，吮吸，他的手指除去残留的巧克力味，更多的是咸涩，带着一点烟蒂的味道。

“老婆你水好多。”陈立农顺着穴口摸过去，发现已经有不少淫靡的液体顺着洞口溢了出来，沾了他满手。他把手上的液体擦在林彦俊的右边脸颊上，然后跪得更高了点，用尽全力狠狠一撞。“嗯啊——”林彦俊痛得双腿几乎绷直，完完全全的没入让陈立农都觉得一痛，发麻的神经带给他更上一层的快感，开启了新一轮高频率顶弄。林彦俊一边含着他的手指，一边被撞得七荤八素，津液从嘴角流出，被陈立农用另外几只手指擦掉，他笑道：“上面的水也不少啊。”他扶着林彦俊的后脑勺，再次俯下身吻住他。

他们做了四次，从大中午一直做到傍晚。陈立农最后一次射出来的时候已经像是稀释过的牛奶，前几次他都任由精液堆积在林彦俊的甬道里，最终把东西拔出来的时候白浊液几乎是喷涌而出，发出类似于女性潮吹的声音。陈立农笑着把人抱进怀里，他几乎精疲力竭，从额头到胸口都是汗，林彦俊更惨，已经只剩下喘气了。

两人并没有把人家停业旅店床单弄脏的愧疚，而是更加肆无忌惮地躺在一起相拥而憩。林彦俊的头埋在陈立农胸口，隔着一层薄薄的皮肉，他能很明显听到对方剧烈运动过后的高速心跳。陈立农一手摸着他的脑袋，低头吻他的发旋。林彦俊被凉风吹得打了个寒战，陈立农转身扯过被子准备给他盖上，结果被林彦俊拒绝：“脏。”他说的是被子脏，也是身体脏，他可从来没有做完之后不洗澡就直接上床睡觉的坏习惯。陈立农笑：“那没办法啰，这儿好像没有洗浴间，”他捧起林彦俊的脸亲了亲他的睫毛，“除非跟我回家洗澡。”

林彦俊摇头：“剧组可以洗。”“那你就这么回剧组吗？”陈立农捏了捏他的屁股。林彦俊疲累地看着他，叹了口气：“各回各家吧。”陈立农的顿了顿，勉强笑了笑：“别说了，林彦俊。”他吻住林彦俊的嘴巴，用舌头制止他说话：“我只知道你跟我最合拍。”林彦俊释然地轻笑，看着陈立农被晚霞勾勒出的轮廓，突然觉得小孩又长大了一点。

“我知道你想要，”陈立农看着他，认真无比，“想要的话就找我，其他的，我们一概不提。”

林彦俊抬手从他的额头抚到下巴，然后捏了捏他的鼻子：“好吧。”

 

陈立农后来来过好几次，他们有时候会在刚刚搭好的情报室里做爱，有时候在乡间的农田里，有时候在战火纷飞的沙场上，陈立农喜欢来剧组找他而不是带他回家，他有点爱上了野合的感觉，天地为席，就好像吸收了万物灵气。他喜欢柔软的泥土，但林彦俊非常抗拒，陈立农之好每次都带着毯子来，给这位洁癖精铺在地上，有时候做着做着会突然有飞禽走兽出现，虽然只是鸡鸭狗兔的级别，也能把林彦俊吓个半死。陈立农就抱着他一通狂笑，两具赤裸的身体在旷野中相拥，整个世界都只剩下彼此。

“我感觉这些场景都是为我们的电影搭建的。”陈立农用力一顶，在林彦俊发出呻吟之前咬住他下唇。“我们…的电影？”林彦俊虚虚地抱着他，眼神迷离。“嗯，限制级爱情动作片。”陈立农啃着他的乳头，林彦俊被他撞得浑身都在抖。“我下次一定要带着摄影机过来，不然把这么美的景色都浪费了。”林彦俊惊恐地瞪眼：“你敢——啊！”陈立农揪着他的头发强行把他的唇瓣送进自己嘴里，林彦俊无语地掐住他的腰：“说好不揪头发了，你妈的…啊——”

林彦俊觉得自己有点打脸，前几天还说自己过了精虫上脑的年纪，结果现在只要被陈立农一摸就会湿得站不稳。仿佛是限定期的强烈性欲，也或者是剧组女性演员太多，阴气太重，这段时间他甚至觉得没有陈立农不行。两人达成约定，只做爱，不谈情，所有曾经困扰他们的矛盾和冲突统统不管，如果有谁想终止可以随时喊停——更像是一对默契的炮友。

“明天会进山区拍摄最后的杀青部分，半个月左右，你不要过来了，很不方便。”林彦俊披着陈立农的衣服瘫倒在怀里，被对方双臂环抱着，附近飘溢着半湿泥土的气息，南方的冬天没有想象中那么寒冷。

陈立农亲了亲他的侧颊：“好。”林彦俊累得闭上眼睛，虫子的叫声萦绕在他耳畔，反而显得异常宁静。陈立农抱着他的手又紧了紧，鼓足了勇气才凑在他耳边问：“还是不能原谅我吗？”

林彦俊听到了，但是没有回话。

“我明明可以，可以改的，我知道你要什么，”陈立农像个没有安全感的孩子，不停亲吻对方的后脖颈，“我把《Me Before You》又看了一遍，爱情的前提是自己，我知道。”

Traynor说我不希望你看到我时带着同情和悲悯，也不想看到你浑身赤裸时我却无能为力。他没说出口的话是，我爱你，但我想要有尊严地爱你，我可以不拥有你，但我一定要是我自己。陈立农以前总是觉得林彦俊这个人活得太戏剧，不像自己这么清透，他不喜欢林彦俊摆出一副前辈的姿态鄙视他的年轻。但是他现在承认了，他就是个自以为成熟的幼稚鬼，林彦俊一点没说错。

林彦俊沉默许久后叹了口气，他的手搭在陈立农的手背上，把头向后仰靠在对方颈窝里：“这句话同样适用于你，陈立农，没必要为我改变，你完全可以有尊严地去爱其他人。”

“我不要。”陈立农发誓这是他最后一次耍小孩子脾气，但是他没办法，他只能把人紧紧箍在怀里，生怕一松手就会溜走。

乡间的星星很亮，从林彦俊的角度正好可以尽收眼底，他戳了戳陈立农的胳膊让他也抬头看看，陈立农听话的抬头，却有一颗眼泪顺着脸颊滑到下巴，最后滴落在林彦俊的肩膀上。他伸手给小孩擦掉眼泪，无可奈何地说：“你让我想想吧。”

 

把林彦俊送回剧组，陈立农才发现被落在车上的手机里有上百个未接来电，他给小白回电过去，心底止不住发慌。陈立农一只手拉着安全带，听着听筒对面传来的话，从头到脚凉成一片。

“等我回公司。”

 

——TBC——


End file.
